Our Sweet Little Angel
by 100Encantada
Summary: It was a shocking news when he found out his wife is gestating to their very first child, find out their happy and enjoyable conceiving. From her antepartum to postpartum. Yusuke and Keiko, I'm such a big fan of them
1. Presumptive

**Our sweet little angel**

It was a shocking news when he found out his wife is gestating to their very first child, find out their happy and enjoyable conceiving. From her antepartum to postpartum. Yusuke and Keiko, I'm such a big fan of them

I revised this for how many times already, so I hope you enjoy reading it. This is one of my very first written fic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_

**Presumptive**

Keiko is cooking dinner for her and Yusuke, while stirring the chopped condiments she felt a rise in her stomach and took a rush in the lavatory and suddenly throw up.

"Did I eat something strange?" then she went in the fridge and drink water

_I hope this is nothing_

She went back to finish cooking and after that she went in the bathroom.

_My what's going on with me?_ Then she looked at her wristwatch.

"Wow! Time flies huh? I should prepare our dinner now before Yusuke comes. Wait how long I have been peeing here?" she washes her hand after she uses the bathroom and prepared their dinner.

Then a knock on the door is heard and opened it

.

"Hello honey, how was your day?" she greet Yusuke

"I'm fine sweetie, what about you?"

"Of course I'm fine"

"Well let's eat now"

"Okay" and they proceed to their dining table and eat after that Keiko went in the fridge and take a bowl of cookies and cream flavored ice cream

"Hey, since when did you start eating cookies and cream? You always prefer strawberry" She pause for a while and stared at Yusuke

"What's wrong with that? I want to try a different flavor"

"Okay but let me taste what you are eating"

"Sure" they both share the bowl of ice cream.

The next morning...

5:30 am

Keiko is sitting in the bed after she wake up and when she is about to stand up she covers her mouth

"Keiko are you alright?" Yusuke groggily ask and sit next to her

"I-I'm fine" he yawned and she stand up and face him

"What, anything wrong?"

"It's just that…" he stand up and stroke her hair

"Sweetheart?" she rushed outside their room and head to the bathroom and throw up. Yusuke followed her in the bathroom and comfort her back

"Did you brush your teeth?" she faced him

"Yes of course I do"

"It stinks"

"Sorry sweetie"

"It's alright, it wasn't your breath"

"Then what is it? Tell me"

"Maybe from the ice cream last night"

"Alright let's go outside"

"Alright" they went out of the bathroom and sit in the couch in addition to that he wipe Keiko's mouth with a small towel

"Can you still go to work?"

"I hope I can"

"Why don't you repose here instead?"

"What about work?"

"I'll tell them that you can't go"

"Absolutely" That morning Yusuke left Keiko in their house and straight ahead to his work, while Keiko start doing her chores and went in the bathroom.

_I feel dizzy and about to vomit again. Such things are going on to me like going in here just to pee for every hour. Am I not well or what?_ And she washes her hands after using the toilet, then she looked at the small cabinet and opened it. She saw pile of unused sanitary napkins about 7 pads. _How long I haven't been having any period? _She went out of the bathroom and check the calendar and turn to the month that she had her last period till she find the cross mark in the date and month. _It's about 2 months already since I missed my period. Maybe I need to have a check-up. I don't want Yusuke to worry about me._

The afternoon came and Yusuke went back home and saw Keiko peeling apples and making them shakes in addition to that she eat some of them.

"Hello hon, how's your day?" Keiko ask

"I'm fine, what about you sweetie?" he put down his bag and take a sit in the chair

"Well it's not that good for me" he stand up and embrace his wife at the back

"Everything's going to be fine, we'll get in the hospital and have you checked"

"Yes I hope so"

**Tokyo General Hospital**

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi, how may I help you?" the nurse in the admission ward asked

"Can we please see Dr. Midori Himemiya?" Keiko asked

"Alright, take stairs at the 3rd floor and 4th office to the left" they both thank the nurse

**Midori Himemiya M.D. General Medicine**

"Dr. Midori Himemiya?"Yusuke asked the dark haired woman wearing rectangular spectacles with a white coat and stethoscope hanging around her neck.

"Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi?" the lady physician asked while both of them sit on the couch

"Well doc, I have been vomiting in the morning and getting dizzy for almost a week now, I also pee every hour"

"Anything else aside from that?"

"Uhm, I haven't been having any period since 2 months ago"

"When is your last menstrual period?" she brought out a calendar

"It is about October 21, 2013" Keiko pointed out the date and the month while the doctor brought out a calculator

"And your date of visit today is December 5, 2013" she keep the calculator and keep asking for further questions

"Are you also having fatigue, if you don't really move a lot of muscles?"

"Yes I do" and the nurse enter the office with few records

"Thank you nurse" and the nurse leave the office

"Alright Mrs. Urameshi, consequently your vital signs like _blood pressure is low_ and _heart rate is fast_"

"That means?"

"You don't want to presume, do you?"

"I'm sorry doc?" Yusuke asked in confusion

"Nothing, how long have you been married?"

"About 6 months going 7 already'' they both reply

"Haven't both of you try any family planning methods yet?"

"Excuse us?" both them blushed

"I mean have you used pregnancy test already?"

"It's just a month ago when I used one"

"And then?"

"The other one is half"

"Alright you have to try again"

"That means negative right?" Yusuke asked

"No not really, her hormone is not that stimulating nor reacting" then she gave a small rectangular-shaped plastic to Keiko and head to the bathroom

"Doc, is my wife going to be alright?"

"Yes she is, let us just wait for the result of the pregnancy test" then Keiko come out

"So?" Yusuke asked

"Let's wait for about few minutes" Keiko respond and Dr. Himemiya took off her spectacles

"Are you taking any medicines now?"

"No I'm not"

"Good, and have you felt your breast is being tender now?" she blushed and cover her chest

"Excuse me, why are you asking that to my wife now? And we came here for a check up and not something like that" Yusuke stand up and frank her

"I know that and let's set aside our malices here, shall we?"

"Fine then"

"Yes of course I do" Keiko replied

"I guess you're going to deny what I'm going to say"

"Deny what?" they asked in confusion

"Fine, let's get this straightforward. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi you're 8 weeks of gestation" and both of their jaws dropped

"Sorry, what's that again?" Yusuke stand up and Keiko hold her abdomen

"See" she return her spectacles to her eyes and Keiko grab her husband's hand

"I guess let's face it, even we deny it's already inside me. It's not just any kind of thing, it's existing now" they both calm themselves and face the doctor

"When are we getting back for another check up?" Yusuke asked

"Return the next week for follow up check up, like your ultrasound, complete blood count, and urine test" Dr. Himemiya gave a prescription order to them

"Thank you doc" Yusuke thanked her

"Anything else?"

"I'm still having nausea and vomiting in the morning"

"Don't worry about that, you can eat dry crackers or suck dry ice chips in the morning before rising"

"Thank you doc" afterwards they went back home

**At their way home…**

"…I'm so happy we're having a baby" Keiko touch her lower abdomen

"…I just can't believe things, but we are a family now. Keiko you gave me a wonderful gift" he touches Keiko's hand and lower abdomen

"No Yusuke, it is you who gave me this wonderful gift"

"Let's not argue about that, we're in this together bearing this gift"

"Yes, Yusuke I love you"

"I love you too and our baby" they embrace each other and kissed

**Urameshi Household...**

Yusuke is about to insert the key in the doorknob, when he notice the door is partially opened

"Keiko step backward"

"How come?"

"Just do what I say"

"Ok" then she conceal to the rear of their car and Yusuke opened the door then the light went on

"Who is that?!" He shout in no time

"Congratulations!" He got shocked because it was his previous teammates who astonish him

"Wait, what's going on here?" he asked in confusion

"We heard the good news" Kuwabara and Kurama together with Botan, Yukina as well as Shizuru showed

"How did you know?"

"Keiko send me an SMS" Botan happily told Yusuke and show him the text message in her touch screen phone

_It's positive I'm pregnant, we'll be expecting a baby in 38 weeks time :)_

"Where's Keiko anyway?" Yukina asked

"Sorry, I'll get her" Yusuke came out and get Keiko

"So?" she asked

"It's just our friends, so nothing to worry about" they went inside the house

"We're so happy for the both of you" Yukina embrace Keiko

"Thank you so much" Keiko thank her

"Alright I'm godfather" Kuwabara told Yusuke

"Count me in" Kurama agreed

"So how many weeks already?" Kurama asked

"8 weeks and her check up is next week" Yusuke told him

A few days after the good news came and visit their parents about the growing baby inside her womb.

"Mom, dad isn't it wonderful. You're going to be grandparents now" Keiko told her parents happily

"We're so happy for the both of you" her mom went to tears

"You're going to be a great mother" her father praised her

"I'm so proud of you son" Atsuko whose trying to smile

"That's enough, gramma Atsuko" Yusuke wipe his mother's tears

At the outburst of their good news, Keiko still feeling her nausea and vomiting but thanks to the doctor's order that she should eat dry crackers in the morning and if she cannot keep the nausea down the doctor told her to walk outside to have a fresh atmosphere. Of course an added change is her weight gain because of their baby, they're visiting the doctor once a month for prenatal check-up.

"Alright Mrs. Urameshi are you ready for your check up?" Dr. Himemiya asked

"Yes doc I am"

"Let's proceed to your ultrasound" then they enter the ultrasonography room with Yusuke

**Byakuya Funami R.R.T.**

"Hello Mrs. Urameshi how are you and your pregnancy?" the registered radiology technician ask

"I'm fine, and I guess the baby inside me is always hungry so I keep eating a lot" she replied while caressing her abdomen

"I use to hear and see different things according to different pregnant women" the nurse told them

"Really?" Yusuke ask

"Yes sir, I do"

"Mrs. Urameshi have you void already?" the nurse asked

"Yes I'm already done with it"

"Alright let's start" then Keiko lie on the bed, and the nurse with them place her flat on the back and provided her with blanket while the nurse roll up her shirt and apply a lubricant gel to spread in her abdomen and get the transducer while Yusuke is sitting on a chair

"You might feel discomfort because of this transducer" the radiology technician warn her

"How come?" she asked

"This one" the tocotransducer is applied to her abdomen and rotate it

"That's cold!"

"Don't worry it will be over soon, if you see your child" they start to see an image in the monitor

"Can you see that now?" Doctor Himemiya asked

"Of course we do" they both reply

"I can see the placenta, the umbilical cord and it is floating in amniotic fluid or your water"

"Placenta?" Keiko asked

"Remember your baby is always hungry?"

"Yes"

"It's a way for the both you to communicate through each others needs"

"That's great"

"It's already 12 weeks now" and after the ultrasound they went to another procedure.

"Thank you Mr. Funami"

They went to another room where she will be having another examination as said by the doctor.

**Akatsuki Ichijou R.M.T.**

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi?" the registered medical technician asked

"Definitely we are" Yusuke replied

"12 weeks already, ain't it?"

"Of course"

"Ok, let us start" she sit in the armchair

"Make sure you are relaxed" the nurse with them instructed her

"Sure" then she close her fist and the medical technician open the cap of the syringe and injected the front of her elbow and raise the plunger and withdraw blood from her and after that the medical technician clean her wound.

"Are we clear?" Yusuke asked

"Not until she have her urine test" then he gave a small vial to Keiko

"Catch the midstream, not the first flow" the medical technician instructed her

"I want to know what's the target of these urine and blood tests" Yusuke asked out of curiosity

"So that we could monitor if there is any infection in her urine and as for her blood test in case of blood transfusion " the medical technician explained

"Ok" he just said yes because he doesn't comprehend what the med tech said

"Excuse me, is this enough?" Keiko return from the bathroom

"Yes it is" the med tech took the vial

"Thank you Mr. Ichijou"

Since it is the first trimester of her pregnancy, the doctor have given health teachings about her safe pregnancy like a few exercises and very light chores and foods she is craving specifically sweets if she can't avoid it the baby might be large for gestational age or what they call LGA, she should omit coffee and tea in her meals as well as anything that has caffeine should be avoided. She is encouraged enough sleep and rest for almost 8 hours and since she is functioning she shouldn't be pressuring herself with unnecessary things.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Denying and accepting the pregnancy

Do I need to provide rationales for these interventions?

100Encantada


	2. Probable

**Probable**

Going on with her second trimester the doctor is now recommending another physician for better watch of her pregnancy and to ensure the safety of the baby inside her but the doctor is still going to guide them.

"Since it is you are at 20 weeks already, I'm recommending a better doctor for your pregnancy"

"The one that you call Obstetrics something right?" Yusuke asked lacking the gynecology

"Obstetricians and Gynecologist" Keiko continued

"Yes it is, don't worry I 'm still going to watch you"

"Thank you Dr. Himemiya"

**Kaede Echizen M.D. Obstetrician and Gynecologist**

"Dr. Echizen?" they enter into another room, another lady physician probably in her mid 30's wearing white coat with a stethoscope hanging around her neck as well and saw pictures of pregnant women with their babies hanging around her wall and an examining bed in the right side of her table

"Yes?"

"Dr. Himemiya recommend us to you" Keiko told the doctor

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi are we?" the doctor

"Yes we are" they both sit on the couch

"As Dr. Himemiya said, you are already in the second trimester and learned that you are also a _primigravida_"

"Yes it is, and what's a primigravida?" she answered and asked

"A woman who is pregnant for the very first time, like you of course"

"What kind of check-up this time for my wife are you going to do" Yusuke asked the physician

"We are going for pelvic examination so that we could check her pelvic and changes of reproductive organs"

"Are we still going for ultrasound" Keiko asked

"Of course you do. Do you want to proceed for your pelvic exam?"

"Alright I would go"

"Have you void already?"

"Yes I do "she went on the table while the doctor closes the curtain and wear her gloves and instructed Keiko on what to do

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked the doctor

"It depends on you" she lie down on the examining table and her feet are on the stirrups, while Yusuke is trying to peek over the curtain

"Excuse me, doc is she going to be alright?"

"Yes it is she'll be having a little discomfort"

"Ok" then she turn to Keiko

"Take a deep breath" the doctor ordered

"Here we go" the procedure went on and after it Keiko is still feeling uneasy

"Are you tense?" the doctor asked after the procedure

"No, not really"

"So doc, is everything fine?"

"Yes, she is somehow anxious"

"That's a relief" Keiko sighed

"Alright keep returning for ultrasound and see a midwife for Leopold's maneuver then pregnancy exercises as well"

"Thank you doc"

As the weeks pass by they keep going for an ultrasonography and they are glad that their baby is slowly developing and she keep taking her vitamins and minerals for better formation of the baby's growth and development

.

Never forget the swelling of her feet or somehow varicosities thanks again to the order of the doctor that she should wear stockings for better circulation of her blood in her feet and of course, left side lying position for good venous return and not to offend Yusuke that she can no longer wear her wedding ring due to swelling again. The doctor informed them of early contractions though it's not a sign of labor yet, not to worry because of uterine tightening. They are most happy about their baby is kicking, it happened after their wedding month-sary and they are so overwhelmed about it.

**Hotaru Hino R.M.**

"Good day is Ms. Hino here?" Keiko asked

"Yes I am. Mrs Urameshi" a young registered midwife in a scrub suit also with a stethoscope in her pocket instead hanging around in her neck

"We are scheduled for this procedure" Yusuke told the midwife

"Alright Mrs. Urameshi, how many weeks are we?"

"About 22 weeks already"

"Do you felt the baby move?"

"Yes it is kicking now" and the midwife prepare her stethoscope

"Have you pee already?"

"I did"

"Let's start now" she lie on the examining bed, this time without any stirrups. The midwife raise her leg with knees slightly flexed and cover her blanket for privacy then the midwife stand near Keiko's feet and palpate the upper part of her abdomen.

"Oh! Very soft, probably I'm touching the baby's buttocks" the midwife blurt out

"You mean she is going to have a normal delivery" Yusuke asked

"Yes she is" then she places her hand on the both sides of Keiko's abdomen and the other hand is stationary while the other is palpating

"This one is hard, must be the back part" the midwife told them, then she wear the stethoscope and warm the flat disk shape diaphragm upon the palpating hand

"Mr. Urameshi can you please come here" the midwife ordered and came Yusuke

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I want you to listen to this" the midwife transfer the ear set of the stethoscope to Yusuke's ear

"Which one?"

"And count one full minute" he listened on the stethoscope and look at his wristwatch until it reaches its 60 second

"How many?"

"160"

"It's 160 beats per minute, the fetal heart rate of your baby"

"Our baby's heart sound?" Keiko asked

"Yes it is, do you want to listen to it?"

"Yes I want to" the ear set is transferred to Keiko's ear and listen

"Do you hear our baby?" Yusuke asked

"Yes I'm hearing our baby" her tears are on the edges of her eyes. And after hearing the heart beat of their child the midwife carefully grasp the lower portion of Keiko's abdomen

"Not yet engaged" Lastly the midwife change her position, she's standing opposite of Keiko and the midwife placed her fingers downward her abdomen

"Extended and military head"

"How is it?" Yusuke asked

"Baby's heart tone is 150 beats per minutes, head in position so nothing to worry about"

"Alright thank you "

"Welcome"

A few days later is her prenatal exercises, not just any exercise a preparation for her labor exercise to keep a healthful pregnancy and even attending parenting classes of course Yusuke is also present with her in some classes and they both also listen to soft music a lot sometimes infant sounds so both of them are sometimes sleepy when they hear one.

**Jirou Minamoto R.N**

"Okay Mothers to be are you ready for your exercises?" the registered nurse ask the pregnant ladies who are attending prenatal exercises

"Yes we ready" the women reply and Keiko is one of them…

While watching her exercise he talked for a while with second and third time fathers.

"So Mr. Urameshi, we have heard that you are a first time father?" a second time father asked

"Yes it is, it's our first time to be parents" he told them happily

"Well congratulations for first time parents" a third time father praised

"Thank you guys"

"I know how that feels, you sometimes felt so jumpy about how she move"

"Well that's how I feel, making sure she is not moving a lot of muscles"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it sooner"

"Oh! I will"

"How many weeks is she anyway?"

"It's going 24 weeks"

"Thank you Mr. Minamoto!" the mothers reply in unison after their exercises

After a few days they went to the mall to buy her pregnancy needs and fresh foods for her and their baby, and stop first at the grocery.

"The doctor told you to eat nutritious foods to keep our baby strong and healthy" Yusuke told her

"Sure, but can I get something I like?" Keiko ask her

"Like?"

"Like yogurt"

"Fine but limit your sweets"

"Okay" After the grocery store they head for the maternity boutique to buy her needs and the babies needs if in case

"Good day ma'am and sir, how may I help you?" the saleslady asked

"Kindly please give us a comfortable maternity clothes" Keiko's request

"Right this way" the saleslady pointed out some silky and cozy clothes and of

course a few pairs of babies clothes and mittens with cartoon characters imprinted on it.

**At Dr. Echizen's office…**

"…according to your latest check-ups and diagnostics, you can see now the baby's body and felt the baby's movement. One more thing are you still feeling you want to pee a lot?"

"Yes I do." Keiko affirmed

"That's alright, it's going to be over soon"

"Thank you"

"So anyway want to know your date of delivery?"

"Yeah anyway when is our big day?"

"Expect it in 14 weeks from now _July 28, 2014,_ will be your expected date of delivery"

"Thank you doctor" and they went back home

Yusuke park the car in the garage and notice the door is partially opened.

"Keiko stay in here and be calm, ok" he took off his seat belt and open the car door and slowly walk towards the door and push it relentlessly

"Surprise!" Botan came out

"What are you doing here?!"

"Nothing I just wanted to visit the parents to be, and where's Keiko?" Yusuke went out and get Keiko

"Botan, what brings you here?" Keiko asked

"I want to visit the mom and dad to be" Botan excitedly told them

"You should have called us not surprise us" Yusuke scold her

"At least I'm visiting" She pouted at Yusuke

"Okay just don't pressure Keiko too much, ok?"

"Roger that Yusuke" the ladies are in the living room while Yusuke head to the kitchen

"So Keiko, what are you craving for?" She hurriedly asked

"I dunno, maybe something fruity and sweet"

"How many weeks is it already?"

"It's 24 weeks and tomorrow will be the start of the 25th week of gestation"

"Uhm, that's 6 months and 1 day tomorrow already...right?" she doubtedly ask

"Yes it is"

"Can I hold your tummy?"

"Of course go ahead" then Botan's hand caress Keiko's tummy

"It's kicking"

"It is?" Yusuke who went back from the kitchen and sit next to Keiko and caress her abdomen

"Bye the way, I bring fruit salad and fresh milk for Keiko" she brought out a container and bottle of milk

"Thank you Botan"

"So what's the gender of the baby?"

"That is for us to know, and for you to find out" Yusuke who joked her

"You mean it's a surprise?!"

"Yes it is"

"Fine if it is a boy it will be Yusuke Urameshi II or if it is a girl it will be..." then the buzzer rings

"I'll get it" Yusuke stand up and get the door

"Mom, Dad, Atsuko?" they are both surprise to see them unexpected

"What's wrong if we wanted to visit our grandchild to be" Atsuko told them

"Oh! Nothing" and they get inside the house

"Mrs. Urameshi, don't be excited on your pregnancy" Atsuko and Mrs. Yukimura add and they talk about Keiko's pregnancy the whole day

Now it is the last month of her second trimester, it's time for a maternal leave so that she could take care of her pregnancy and of course Yusuke to watch over her. And no visiting to very far places such as gramma Genkai's temple, because it is not advisable for her to go on very far places and if she do, she should be consulting first her doctor for her plans to travel and instead of taking a trip she should only walk outside the house and everywhere near it and of course the pregnancy exercises that has given to her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Accepting the pregnancy

Palpate, it means to touch by palms or fingers

100Encantada


	3. Positive

**Positive**

Lastly her third trimester and of course twice a week of check-ups, definitely the time she should prepare for her labor and delivery of course. The doctor recommends a parenting and childbirth classes, if in case what to do if the big day come

**Madoka Shimizu R.N**.

"Alright parents to be are you ready for your big day?" the nurse ask a group of parents to be including the first timers like Yusuke and Keiko plus 2 more couples who happens to be first timers as well

"Not exactly"

"Yes we are"

"Alright let's start our breathing exercises"

"That's right inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale" the nurse instruct, while Keiko is positioned and Yusuke is at her back

"Breath slowly, another one...inhale and exhale...one more"

"You're getting it right Mr. and Mrs Urameshi…keep it going" Nurse Shimizu praised them

At this point, in her 34th week Keiko should be at her resting periods but of course she could do light movements as well as having fun with the godmothers to be but having fun should be extra careful and of course the waiting grandfather and grandmothers plus one great grandmother to be. And Yusuke is always making sure that she is in complete bed rest and since they have heard from the doctor that the baby can hear now and felt the baby move, the both of them are talking to the baby inside her.

"Hey kiddo, this is your Papa are you having fun talking and listening to me with your Mama?" Yusuke caress his wife's tummy while reading a bed time story of '_3 Musketeers'_

"Our sweet little angel kick Papa!" both of their hands swiftly glaze on her tummy

"The little angel is saying yes to us" he continued to read the book

"...and d' Artagnan became a musketeer and they live happily ever after. The end" and after reading the book Yusuke open the small cassette tape and turn to nursery rhymes

_Twinkle, twinkle little stars...how I wonder what they are? Up, above the diamond star..._

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J,.._

_Jack and Jill, went up to the hill to get a pail of water..._

Keiko fall asleep from hearing the nursery rhymes while Yusuke turn off the cassette tape and take something from the drawer, it was a small notebook and a pen but not just any notebook it's actually a journal given to them by Dr. Himemiya and Dr. Echizen they told them that they should keep a record of their baby's progress since the very start of her pregnancy until the delivery but Dr. Echizen said that they should record also their very first interaction with their little angel.

_**Today our 36 week old sweet little angel listened to the very first story we share to him or her and my kiddo heard our voices the very first time. Like the shower party a week ago uncle Kuwabara and uncle Shuiichi speak to our offspring so I guess our little Urameshi is having fun with the godfathers so as for auntie Botan, auntie Yukina, and auntie Shizuru who gave a little present stuff toys and a DVD of baby related things the Little Urameshi is having a great bonding with them, don't forget the grandparents they're more excited than us, I wish I could invite uncle Hiei and tell him he'll be a godfather soon and I'm telling gramma Genkai that you'll be here soon and speaking of her she advised your mama to bring you to the temple if you are born already. Mama and Papa love you baby so much. Signing off at 10:45 pm,,,Goodnight.**_

He return the journal in the drawer and before sleeping he caress Keiko's tummy and kiss the baby goodnight and his wife's forehead.

_"Papa, papa wake up the breakfast is ready!" a 6 year old boy is waking up his papa_

_"Alright Tsutomu I'll get up now" Yusuke rise from the bed_

_"Mama made something special"_

_"Is it your papa's favorite?" they both head to the kitchen_

_"Good Morning papa!" a 9 year old girl greet him_

_"Morning Sakura" he seat in the chair_

_"No papa I'm not Sakura, I'm Miharu" she corrected her father_

_"Sorry Miharu"_

_"Hey papa you want a coffee?" a 12 year old boy offered_

_"Thank you Genichirou"_

_"Takashi is my name, not Genichirou"_

_"That's my bread!" a 15 year old girl is chasing an 18 year old boy_

_"There is fried rice you know" the boy bite from the bread_

_"Papa, look what Genichirou have done to my bread" the girl pouted_

_"Genichirou, stop bullying your sister" Keiko scold them while carrying a 3 year old toddler_

_"I'll carry Himari" Keiko give the toddler to Yusuke_

_"Something I need to tell you" they both sip coffee_

_"You need to go to grocery again?"_

_"Not that"_

_"Bills to pay?"_

_"No"_

_"Come on spit it out"_

_"I'm pregnant again"_

_"I'm sorry?!" his eyes got bigger_

_"I'm pregnant again for the 7th time, and I'm 10 weeks already!"_

_"We need a family planning now" he coughed because of his coffee_

_"Wow! Papa, another mouth to feed" Sakura and Genichirou commented_

_"Wow! Another baby I can't wait to take care of it" Tsutomu told them_

_"It seems I'm having a rival" Himari pouted_

_"I want a girl"_

_"No boy" Miharu and Takashi argued_

_**28 weeks later...**_

_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi, you have twins a boy and a girl" the doctor came out of the delivery room_

_"Wee I can't wait to see them!" Tsutomu excitedly said_

_"We'll name them Momoko and Mako!" Miharu told them_

_"No it will be Aria and Akira!" Takashi contradict_

_"Wow we're one big happy family" Genichirou told them_

_"Himari stop crying would you!" Sakura scold the toddler_

_"Wow 8 kids already" Keiko look at the twins_

_"Can't believe my eyes" Yusuke speak in a sad tone_

_"Papa look what have Himari done?" Sakura said irritated_

_"It will be Momoko and Mako!"_

_"Aria and Akira!"_

_"Cut it out Genichirou!"_

_"You started it!"_

_Yusuke is dumbfounded when the kids start arguing with different things and Keiko seems to be confused with whom to feed first among the twins and add it with their cries_

_"That's enough!" and he collapsed in no time and everything turned pitch black_

"Hey Yusuke wake up would you?!" it was Atsuko's voice who wake Yusuke up

"Who? What? Where?" he wake up in a bedroom, in a labor room at the Obstetrics ward

"We are in the labor room, remember?" Mrs. Yukimura remind him while sipping coffee from a plastic cup

"Of course we are, I happen to have a crazy dream" he explain to them while scratching his head

Of course he remember that a week ago Keiko felt a cramp in her tummy but Doctor Echizen told them it could be false contraction so nothing to worry about and instead of 38 weeks it would probably be 37 weeks. The thing is it's not yet her expected date of delivery when Yusuke rush her last night or somehow a few days ago so since it's the first baby she would deliver earlier than the expected date as of now she is walking along the hallway of the obstetrics unit and return to their room, well they have been sleeping in the hospital since last night(July 27,2014 9:35pm).

"Did I interrupt you?" Keiko ask the three while being assisted by an Ob ward nurse

"No not really" and she return to her bed

"Anything new?" Yusuke asked

"I'm 5 cm dilated"

"Do you want to eat anything?"

"Just some fruits" he started peeling and gave one to Keiko and put on her earphones

"Anything you want?"

"No" he seat in the couch and sip coffee and keep looking at his watch and Keiko.

_That's one crazy dream, hey it's already 37 weeks and 3 days, exactly at the right time._ He said it in his mind. It was then he called for Kuwabara and Kurama to come over if Keiko delivered the baby

A few hours later...

Yusuke is occupying the bathroom when he heard something fall from the outside

"Get out here Yusuke, it's Keiko's water..." It was Atsuko's voice that made him get out of the bathroom and he saw them panicking

"What's going on here?!" he asked them in confusion while Mrs. Yukimura called the nurse and the doctor

"Her membranes ruptured" the doctor told them

"Her water broke" the nurse explain, then they rush to the delivery room while Keiko

keep on crying and Yusuke stop at the door

**Sterile Area**

**Delivery Room: On Going**

**Hiroshi Urahara M.D. Surgeon**

**Satomi Haibara R.N, Scrub nurse**

**Miko Kousaka R.N, Scrub nurse**

**Rumiko Sanada R.N, Circulating nurse **

"Patient is Keiko Urameshi, 21 years of age, first baby to be delivered, type of delivery is normal spontaneous delivery and consent is signed and surrendered. Attending physician is Dr. Urahara and attending nurses Nurse Kousaka and Nurse Haibara" Nurse Sanada precede the operating team

"Alright let's check your vital signs and contractions" Doctor Urahara ordered the scrub nurses

"Blood pressure is 120/80 mmHg, Heart rate is 80 beats per minute, Respiratory rate is 30 cycles per minute" the Nurse Haibara take her vital signs

"Fetal heart rate is 160 beats per minute" Nurse Kousaka check the baby's heart rate

"Contractions are 30 seconds interval" Nurse Haibara checked

"Effacement is complete and fully dilated" Nurse Kousaka checked

"Please check the crowning and administer oxytocin" Doctor Urahara ordered

"I want my husband, please let him in here" Keiko's request and Nurse Sanada went outside

It was then Kurama and Kuwabara arrived and came to Yusuke for support

"Is your wife at the process of delivery?" Kurama ask

"Yeah, she is" he said it even his left foot is tapping already

"Relax, you seem so agitated" Kuwabara told him

"How should I relax, when my Keiko is struggling?!" he shouted in no time

"Everything is going to be fine and please be calm" both of them advised him, while Nurse Sanada from the delivery room came out and went outside of the delivery room to meet Yusuke

"Excuse me Mr. Urameshi can you please come here" he seems sweating and walking from here to there.

"Yes?" he went to the nurse

"Mrs. Urameshi is tense so she wanted you while her delivery" the nurse informed him

"Alright, I'll help her" he went inside and washes his hand and wear scrub gown and slippers before going inside the delivery room

"Yusuke, I need you" Keiko plead while having contractions and of course he went beside her and he raise her head and upper back

"Contractions of the uterus is ongoing, injected her with 5cc oxytocin and regional anesthesia and done with episiotomy" Nurse Haibara affirmed

"Alright proceed to second stage of labor" Doctor Urahara confirmed

"Come on sweetheart push" Yusuke encourage her

"One big push please" the nurse ask her

"I hope I can" she felt a few contractions

"Breath from your mouth" the doctor told her

"Remember let's breath together" Yusuke said

"A-alright" she keep on crying but keep on breathing with her husband

"Clean towel please" the doctor ordered

"Here it is doc" the other nurse give a clean towel

"If a contraction come, accompany it with your breathing"

"Okay one more push"

"Aaaaaahhhh!" she pushed hardly and cried and another cry is heard

"Is our baby alright?" Yusuke asked

"Is she here already" Keiko asked groggily

"Yes, yes she is here" the doctor told them

"Our baby is here" they both cried

"Do you want to cut and clamp her cord?" the doctor asked

"Of course I do" Yusuke agreed and lay Keiko's head carefully and went to the their baby and the doctor

"All you need to is place 2 clamps"

"Okay" Yusuke applied a clamp on the cord and another clamp away from the other one and given a blunt tipped surgical scissor to cut in between the 2 clamps

"Careful she is slippery"

"I want to see her" Keiko asked Yusuke

"Alright here she is" the baby's body is pink and covered with cream white cheese like substance, Yusuke place the newborn in the top of her mother sucking on her breast milk and feeling the warmth of each other.

"Minako" Keiko whispered and Yusuke smile

"Placenta out!"nurse Haibara report to the doctor

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi, you had a normal delivery and a baby girl. Breastfeed her immediately and be sure to remain alert and awake"

"Thank you doctor"

Exactly on July 28, 2014 at 2:45 am, Keiko delivered a healthy and vigorous baby girl via normal spontaneous delivery of course with the help of Yusuke as a coach. It was a great opportunity for him to cut and clamp the umbilical cord and gently wipe their baby with a clean towel. It was such a wonderful miracle for these family to be together and brought by God for a purpose.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fantasizing children

3 phases of labor

Please wait for recovery period and the newborn

100Encantada


	4. Postpartum and Newborn Care

**Postpartum and Newborn Care**

"Minako, that's a great name for the baby girl" Hiei praised while Yusuke is sipping his coffee and it seems Keiko likes how Hiei touch Minako and play a little with the newborn's hands that made her first smile and somehow ticklish too.

"She likes you uncle Hiei" Keiko said to him

"Thank you Keiko and she had your eyes Yusuke" Hiei commented to the new parents

"That's very flattering Uncle Hiei" It's already morning when all of them came out of the delivery room and repaired her and placed Minako next to her mama of course the visitors should be limited to lessen their stress and have enough rest while the grandparents went home for a while. And Minako's visitors today is none other than Uncle Hiei while uncle Kurama and Uncle Kuwabara are outside the room

"How are you now?" surprisingly it is Doctor Himemiya and Doctor Echizen who made a visit to the new parents and the newborn

"We're good and my wife breastfeed our baby immediately"

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear"

"Are you still feeling any pain right now?"

"A little but it lessened when I breastfed her" Hiei sit next to Yusuke while he adjust Keiko's bed to reposition her using the remote control

"That's good. So after this, plan for your family specially you Mr. Urameshi"

"Alright, so where do we start?"

It has been a month since Minako came out of her mama's womb and given an essential newborn care by her papa and as they promised to Gramma Genkai that they will bring Minako to her temple, it surely came true and it seems the gramma's anxiety is over now because she is about to hold her student's daughter, the miracle and a very good reason that she wanted to live longer and about to rise from her bed to welcome the family especially the newborn in her arms

"She's beautiful. Keiko she had your features and Yusuke she had your eyes" she stated in a weak tone and restlessness appearance

"Thank you gramma" Yusuke escorted her in the living room

"Thank you for bringing her to me" her mama pass her to Genkai's arms

"That's nothing gramma, it's your wish anyway" the old lady caressing the face and the fragile arms of the newborn

"Are you breastfeeding her?" Genkai asked

"Of course I am"

"That's good to hear"

"So anything you wanted to do"

"Nothing at all just to see my great granddaughter in my arms" and Minako cried

"Let me check her diaper" her papa took her and peek behind

"Anything behind her?" her mama asked

"No not really"

"Anyway someone wants to see your family" Genkai told him

"Hitomi and Shimiko?" Yusuke asked about the spirit detectives that followed him

"No, they're not"

"Hello Yusuke and Keiko" a man with a pacifier came out

"Koenma" Genkai said

"W-what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked

"It's not what you think Yusuke, I just came to visit" Koenma explained

"I hope it has nothing to do with demons and spirits or anything like that" he anticipatedly said and then Keiko tightly hold her husband's shirt while carrying Minako with her other arm

"Keiko, don't worry. I already gave your husband a spirit limiter" he is talking about the Rolex watch, an actual accessory that limits a spirit energy well Kuwabara had a Swiss, Kurama had an Acqua and Hiei had a Gucci.

"Of course I know about that, it was your engagement gift to us" she said it while shaking partially

"Please listen before the both of you went nuts and I just came here to visit Genkai and to see your family" they all calm themselves down

"Alright so anything new to you?" Yusuke asked and everyone settled and seat in the sofa

"No not really, it's just that Genkai have something to tell you"

"Thank you for delaying my death and bringing me Minako into my arms"

"D-delaying your death?" Yusuke seems to repeat what the old lady have said earlier

"Yes Yusuke, she is about to die a few months ago but she refused to go to Reikai and wanted to see your baby before she die"

"So that's why you want us bring our baby to you" Keiko blurt out

"I'm sorry Yusuke and Keiko I made the both of you worried and made Minako cried"

Genkai apologize to the couple

"You shouldn't do that" Keiko told her while Genkai shed a tear

"Come on this is not the time to cry right now" Yusuke encouraged her

"Who else know about your delayed death aside from us?" Keiko frankly asked

"It's just the both of you"

"But why?" Yusuke looked at Koenma

"I don't want to ruin your happy pregnancy and you might stress yourselves because of me"

It's only a few months since everything went into it's respective places and Genkai went into rest and as promised the temple will be a home to half demons and training grounds for in-coming spirit detectives and whoever is the last spirit detective have to train the current one.

Only few months after everything and a good thing Minako is their stress reliever to cope up with distress.

Speaking of Minako she have to see a doctor in case of a problem she might encounter, well it's not really a problem it's just that she have to undergone a check up and it seems they're going back to the hospital where they have to see doctor during her mama's pregnancy.

**Eiji Miyazawa M.D. Pediatrician**

"Dr. Miyazawa?" they enter into a room in which pictures of children's growth and development can be seen then a young man wearing a white coat in his table is spotted looking at some records

"Yes?"

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi" they introduce themselves to the young doctor

"Minako's parents?"

"Yes we are" they sit down on a couch

"So is Minako breastfeeding from you?"

"Yes and it seems she sleeps a lot after feeding her"

"That's good to hear"

"When can we introduce solid foods to our baby?" Yusuke asked

"Don't rush to feed solid foods to her and she can't digest easily you know" the doctor told them

"Alright what about bottle feeding and pacifiers?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not recommending formula milks but pacifiers are good"

"Until when can I breastfeed her?"

"As long as the both of you want, it's free anyway"

"She's thumb sucking sometimes, is that a problem?"

"No not at all" and the doctor placed a blanket over his table

"Alright please place Minako here" and Yusuke place her flat in the blanket while the doctor brought out a penlight

"Okay Minako, can you follow the light now?" he positioned the penlight in the left side, to the right side and both eyes are following

"Now can you hold my penlight" he give the penlight to be grasped and successfully hold and fall after grasping

"Vision and grasping are good"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes your baby is alright"

"Thank you doctor" they went out of the doctor's office until they saw a familiar couple coming out of the office of a familiar doctor.

"Kuwabara, Yukina?" Keiko called the both of them

"Hey Keiko" Yukina look at their direction

"So tell me Kuwabara, is there a good news?" Yusuke asked

"Well, it looks like Minako is having a playmate soon"

"I'm 7 weeks and 3 days now" and she hold her abdomen

"That's so beautiful!" Keiko blurt out

"Thank you"

A beautiful news came out from them and it seems Minako is not the only baby they will play with, and obviously when her brother Hiei have heard a good news he almost crushed Kuwabara to death and embrace her tightly well it's just a way of saying congratulations to the couple.

"I see your drinking your contraceptive pills now" Yusuke commented on Keiko while drinking a small tablet and they are on their bedroom about to sleep while the little girl is sleeping on her crib

"Of course I have to and my menses are not yet returning to normal"

"When did you start anyway"

"It's just a week ago"

"You sure that's natural for you?"

"Yes it is, would the doctor recommend these if it's not natural for me?"

"Alright why don't we try it"

"What do you mean try?" he rolled over and start kissing her in the shoulder

"Yusuke stop that!"

"I'm just kidding" and then Minako made noise

"Are you hungry baby?" she carried Minako

"What happened to you sweetie?" it wasn't really a cry but a word

"Ma ma ma, da da da" it was surprising for the couple to hear their baby's very first word

"Did you hear that mama?!" Yusuke excitedly said

"Yes of course papa" now it is Keiko's turn to write in the journal

_**I thought our baby is just asking for my milk but alas it wasn't, they were the very first words we heard from her. So I guess you saved your mama from papa who is quite naughty earlier and baby thank you so much you said your first word mama and dada. Wait something I almost forgot, goodnight and we love you baby…This is your mama signing out**_

She return the journal and place Minako in their middle and doze off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Breastfeeding is very important for the infant and mom

Happy reading and reviewing everyone

100Encantada


End file.
